El deber de un novio
by Jauca97
Summary: Garu tiene una misión. Deberá tomar la iniciativa si quiere cumplir con su deber de honorable novio. ¿Que mejor que una primera cita? Pero conociendo a nuestro querido ninja, no sera algo tan sencillo. One shot.


_Hola a todos! He vuelto con otra historia de Pucca. En esta historia como podrán notar, quise hacer un pequeño experimento y adelantarme un poco más en la relación de Pucca y Garu, aquí ya son novios oficiales._

 _Me base un poco más al Garu de los cortos que al de la serie, pues este último es un poco más tsundere, como dirían algunos. Aquí Garu tiene 17 y Pucca 15._

 _Disclaimer: Pucca no me pertenece. ¿De acuerdo?_

Garu esperaba afuera del restaurante Goh Rong. ¿Por qué las chicas tenían que tardar tanto en arreglarse? Él siempre las miraba igual, no importa cuánto se esmeraran o gastaran en un salón de belleza. Ring Ring era igual de chillante y molesta, Ching era siempre Ching y Pucca seria siempre la chica empalagosa que lo acosaba diariamente.

La misma chica empalagosa que finalmente lo atrapo, a decir verdad.

En eso escucho un maullido a sus pies. Era Yani, la gatita de Pucca, que demandaba su atención tallándose en su pantalón. "Las cosas se parecen a su dueño" pensó irónico. Se inclinó para acariciarla y complacerla, mientras esperaba a que Pucca saliera.

No estaba seguro si esto de la cita era un buen plan. Estaba bastante nervioso, y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Pero Abyo había insistido, diciéndole que ahora que él y Pucca llevaban una relación más formal y decente, lo típico y correcto sería que la invitara a salir. El por supuesto se negó rotundamente al principio, pero cuando Abyo comento que es lo que "un honorable novio" haría, y que era parte de su deber, termino por convencerlo.

Frunció el ceño. Como Abyo y Ching comenzaron a salir primero, se sentía superior que el en ese aspecto. Por lo que creía tener todo el derecho del mundo para darle consejos y orientación que Garu no quería recibir. Por favor, si no hubiera sido por la paciencia e inteligencia de Ching, ¡Ni siquiera serian novios!

Como sea, pedirle una cita a Pucca había sido toda una hazaña de su parte.

Fue al restaurante como lo hacía cada día después de entrenar. Y como siempre, Pucca ya lo estaba esperando. Después de recibirlo como ella acostumbraba hacerlo, con un ataque de besos y mimos, lo llevo a su habitual mesa, y en pocos minutos le sirvió su platillo favorito.

Una vez que termino de comer, Garu nerviosamente le tendió a Pucca dos boletos para el cine. Ella los tomo, y lo miro confundida. El, mas rojo que la blusa típica de su acompañante, la señalo con un dedo, luego a sí mismo, y después a los boletos, juntando sus manos con las de ella para darle a entender que es lo que le estaba pidiendo. Pucca, al comprender que la estaba invitando a salir, lo tacleo al suelo y comenzó a llenarlo de besos, dándole así su obvia respuesta.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Ella podía ser bastante entusiasta, y debía admitir que era un poco adorable. Solo un poco.

Pucca salió por fin del restaurante, encontrándolo haciéndole cariños a su mascota. Sonrió tiernamente, y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

Garu pudo notar que se había esforzado para verse especialmente bonita ese día. Dedujo que llevaba algún tipo de maquillaje, pues sus ojos se miraban más expresivos, y en lugar de llevar sus típicas coletas, se peinó con una especia de chongo que hacia resaltar más su rostro. Pero de nuevo, Garu siendo un chico, le daba lo mismo.

Se acercó para saludarla. Para él era suficiente con una sonrisa, pero para Pucca, no. Así que ella se paró un poco de puntillas para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, cosa que lo hizo rodar los ojos y sonrojarse un poco. Pucca se rio por la timidez de su novio, y tomando su mano, dejo que el la guiara hasta el lugar de su cita.

Garu no era fanático de las expresiones públicas de cariño. No le gustaba que Pucca se le abalanzara y lo besara frente a todo el mundo, pese a que ya estaba más que acostumbrado. A veces dejaba que ella tomara su mano o sujetara su brazo sin oponer resistencia, como en esa ocasión. Después de todo, se supone que era una cita.

Su primera cita formal. Ya habían salido otras veces, pero casi siempre Abyo y Ching estaban con ellos. Y las veces que ambos compartían algo de tiempo a solas, eran cosas espontaneas, sin planearse. Además, Pucca siempre llevaba la delantera en eso.

Pero ese día sería diferente. Ahora era el turno de Garu. Es por eso que estaba tan nervioso. Toda la culpa la tenían Ching y Abyo, que lo habían sermoneado acerca de cómo el, siendo el hombre, tenía que hacer algún movimiento. Y es que, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca la había besado. Si bien es cierto que ya no salía corriendo cuando Pucca lo besaba, y que incluso cuando estaban solos le correspondía, él nunca había iniciado un beso. No lo miraba necesario, pues ella siempre tomaba la iniciativa antes de que a él se le ocurriera tan solo pensar en hacerlo. Sin embargo, ellos lo convencieron de que si quería cumplir con su papel y su deber de novio, tenía que hacerlo por lo menos de vez en cuando.

Tonto Abyo por meter esas ideas locas en su cabeza.

Al llegar al cine, se detuvieron ante la cartelera para escoger una película. Había una de acción, una de terror, y una de romance. No necesitaba ser muy listo para adivinar que Pucca escogería esta última. Y en efecto, fue la que ella señalo. Pero Garu negó con la cabeza ¿Qué no se supone que deberían ver algo que los dos disfrutaran? El señalo la de acción, pero Pucca lo imito, moviendo su cabeza a los lados. Garu le frunció el ceño, y ella hizo lo mismo. Se sostuvieron la mirada así por unos minutos, discutiendo silenciosamente. Las personas que pasaban alrededor podían sentir la tensión que los rodeaba, más que si estuvieran peleándose a gritos.

Garu suspiro, derrotado. No la convencería. Miro una vez la cartelera, y tuvo una idea. Señalo la película de terror, preguntándole con la mirada si estaba de acuerdo. Ni uno, ni otro. Pucca se lo pensó un momento ¿terror en su primera cita? Después, una imagen apareció en su mente. Ella, asustada y acurrucada en los brazos de su valiente ninja, y el abrazándola con fuerza, protegiéndola de todo.

Sonriendo asintió animadamente, dándole su aprobación. Garu sonrió satisfecho, y tras chocar los cinco con ella, fue a comprar palomitas y refrescos, contento de no tener que tolerar dos horas de romanticismo bobo.

Ya en la sala, tomaron su respectivo lugar, y la película comenzó. Desafortunadamente para Pucca, la película estaba lejos de ponerle los pelos de punta. Era la peor película de terror que había visto, aburrida y bastante predecible, y si acaso daban risa los efectos tan poco creíbles que utilizaron. Miro a Garu, quien parecía concentrado en la trama. Resoplo decepcionada, eso no era lo que ella tenía en mente.

Sin embargo, Garu estaba en todo, menos en la película. Según Abyo, el cine era el lugar perfecto para llevar a las chicas, pues si bien podías consolarlas cuando lloraban por una tonta película de amor, o bien abrazarlas protectoramente en una película de miedo. Sin embargo, Pucca no parecía asustada. Él estaba esperando a que ella sola se anclara como siempre a él, esta vez muerta de miedo, y ya más motivado, la abrazaría de vuelta. Fácil.

Pero no. Más que asustada, parecía aburrida, cosa que lo preocupo. Debió haber escogido la tonta película de amor, de todos modos él ni atención estaba prestando, y por lo menos Pucca estaría contenta.

Ya casi era el final de la película, ya no había palomitas y Garu todavía no hacía nada. Podía sentir la presión sobre sus hombros. Si no hacía algo en ese momento, sería una deshonra y una vergüenza como novio. Pero, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué haría Pucca? ¿Qué haría Abyo? Frunció el ceño al pensar en lo que Abyo haría. Definitivamente, no era su estilo.

En medio de su debate mental, sintió como Pucca recargaba su cabeza en su hombro. Garu se sobresaltó un poco al principio, pero después se relajó. No era como tenerla asustada y temblando de miedo como pensaba, pero le funcionaba. Dudando un poco, dejo recargar su mejilla sobre su cabeza.

En eso, un grito aterrador vino de la pantalla. Una chica trataba de zafarse desesperadamente de un monstruo que la sujetaba fuertemente de las manos, dispuesto a comérsela tal vez. La bizarra escena le dio a Garu una idea que no pensó que se le fuera a ocurrir en esa película.

Lenta y robóticamente, busco la mano de Pucca y la tomo, agradeciendo la oscuridad del cine que tapaba su acalorado rostro. La escucho reír despacito, mientras ella apretaba más el agarre entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Sonriendo satisfecho, se mantuvo tranquilo y colorado por el resto de la cinta.

Una vez que termino la película, salieron del cine aun tomados de la mano, Garu bastante abochornado y Pucca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una vez que llegaron a las puertas del restaurante, ella se inclinó ligeramente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, dándole las gracias. Había llegado la hora de la despedida. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

Antes de que Pucca se le adelantara, el coloco sus manos en sus hombros. Ella lo miro con ojos brillantes, esperando. Garu trago saliva. Podía hacerlo. Solo un pequeño roce, y su conciencia estaría tranquila…

Sus deberes como novio estarían cumplidos…

Se quitaría por fin a Abyo y a Ching de la espalda…

Pucca estaría feliz…

Lenta pero decididamente comenzó a acercarse a Pucca, quien ya tenía sus ojos cerrados, ansiosa por que llegara el momento con el que siempre había soñado…

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Oh! ¡Chicos! ¡Ya llegaron!—dijo Linguini. Garu al sentir que iban a ser interrumpidos, empujo ligeramente a Pucca, apartándola, para evitar ser sorprendidos en algo tan bochornoso. Cierto, Pucca siempre lo besaba delante de sus tíos. Pero esta vez era diferente. Él iba a besarla a ella. ¿Qué pensarían de el? ¿Qué estaba tratando de aprovecharse de ella? ¡Seguramente lo cocinarían vivo y lo servirían en el menú del próximo día! Afortunadamente, Linguini no se dio cuenta — ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Se divirtieron en su cita?

Pucca miro a Garu, quien se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la mirada. Divertida ante la graciosa reacción, asintió animadamente.

— ¡Me alegro mucho! Garu—el aludido levanto la mirada—Gracias por cuidar de nuestra pequeña—le dijo Linguini mientras posaba una pesada mano en su hombro. El solo le sonrió incómodamente.

—Bueno, ya es algo tarde. Pucca, despídete, es hora de que vayas a dormir—le ordeno. Ella asintió obedientemente, acercándose a él para darle un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios, para después perderse tras la puerta. Garu se quedó viendo por donde ella se fue, sintiéndose de algún modo insatisfecho, como si no hubiera cumplido con su misión.

—Oye, Garu, antes de que te vayas, ¿me harías el favor de tirar esta bolsa de basura que el despistado de Dada olvido? Iba a hacerlo justo ahora pero, ya que estas aquí… —Garu asintió mientras tomaba la bolsa, y tras una reverencia fue a hacer el comedido—Gracias Garu, buenas noches. Cuídate de regreso a casa—Y con eso Linguini entro y cerró la puerta.

Al tirar la basura se encontró con Mio, su gatuno compañero. Supuso que había pasado toda la tarde con Yani. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Aunque se la había pasado bien, sentía que había fallado, que algo le faltaba.

De pronto, una luz capto su atención. Provenía del cuarto de Pucca, lo que significaba que aún estaba despierta. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, de un salto llego hasta su ventana, seguido de Mio, y toco un par de veces. Pucca, ya vestida en pijamas con su cabello suelto, se sobresaltó al escuchar ruidos en su ventana. Se asomó y se sorprendió al ver a Garu y a Mio en ella. Sin hacer ruido, la abrió de par en par, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Garu no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué rayos había hecho algo semejante? Todo era culpa de Abyo. Con sus tontos sermones y consejos estúpidos.

Pucca enarco ambas cejas, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, preguntándole a su manera si todo estaba bien. Garu trago duro, mientras se sonrojaba y comenzaba a sudar. "No, no todo" pensó.

Pucca al notar el estado tenso y nervioso de su ninja, poso su mano sobre la de él y le sonrió de manera conciliadora, tratando de darle la tranquilidad que el parecía necesitar. A pesar de todo, Garu sonrió de vuelta. Así duraron un rato, hasta que finalmente Garu comenzó a acercarse de nuevo, poco a poco, muy despacio, lentamente…

…tan lentamente, que Mio, bastante exasperado por la vacilación de su amo, salto encima de su espalda, empujándolo en el proceso, haciendo que este por fin acortara la distancia y besara a su chica.

Ambos abrieron los ojos por lo rápido que sucedieron las cosas, pero Pucca siendo Pucca se recuperó rápidamente de la sorpresa, e instintivamente regreso el beso. Garu tardo un poco más en registrar lo que pasaba, pero una vez que cayó en cuenta se relajó mientras una sensación de triunfo recorría sus entrañas. "Misión cumplida" pensó.

Al día siguiente, Garu fue a comer fideos en compañía del fastidioso de Abyo, quien no dejaba de rogarle que le contara los sucesos de anoche. Él se negaba rotundamente, de todos modos, Pucca le diría a Ching, quien le diría a Abyo, quien solamente quería saber para poder molestarlo y fastidiarlo. ¿Para qué adelantarlo innecesariamente?

Como siempre, Pucca lo recibió tacleándolo, besándolo y asfixiándolo. Él le gruño y rodo los ojos, como siempre.

Pero después, la miro a los ojos, sonriéndole de manera cómplice. Pucca en respuesta rio traviesamente, y lo guio a su mesa, dejando a un ignorado Abyo atrás, exigiendo por detalles.

Su conciencia estaba tranquila, sus deberes como novio estaban cumplidos.

 _Hey! Gracias por leer! Ojala que les haya gustado este fic!_

 _¿Les gusto como proyecte su relación? Espero haber permanecido lo más leal posible a las personalidades. Total, algún día tienen que crecer :')_

 _No olviden dejar sus reviews! Que son el Garu de mi Pucca 3 Yo leo todos y trato de contestarlos todos, aquí hay algunos que no pude contestar en privado:_

 _ **LumASU:**_ _Que bueno que lo amaste, gracias por leer! 3_

 _ **Camiliny08:**_ _Que bueno que te encanto, y sobre hacer una historia larga, ya lo había pensado. Como voy empezando, por ahora me quedare haciendo One-shots, pero tal vez más adelante me anime a hacer una, saludos! ;)_

 _ **Meli 98:**_ _Gracias por los review! Qué bueno que te gustaron. Y si, el voto de silencio tiene sus desventajas XD Aww y no hay de que, es la verdad 3 Ustedes son mi inspiración!_

 _ **Orochibaka:**_ _Que bueno que te encanto! Gracias por leer & dejar review, saludos! 3_

 _ **Kaname:**_ _Que bueno que te gusto, arriba Team GaruxPucca! 3_

 _Nos leemos después! 3_


End file.
